Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to electronics systems and software implemented methods and, more particularly, to a system and method for flagging desired words or phrases in audible communications and processing the flagged items in real time to associate related content therewith.
Description of the Prior Art
Systems which associate certain preset character strings in text based communications with hyperlinks based on characteristics of the character strings, such as words or phrases formed, are well known. A problem which still exists, however, is that existing systems lack the logic framework or rule methodology to flag words/phrases spoken or heard by a user on a device with computing capability, such as a computer, a smart phone (or other mobile computer), or a smart television and processes the words/phrases in real time, accounting for profile information about the user, to enable relevant content to be associated with the words/phrases and provided to the user. Thus, there remains a need for a system and method for processing flagged words in audible communications which can automatically flag words and/or phrases in audible communications and avail relevant or related content to a user in real time. It would be helpful if such a system and method for processing flagged words in audible communications was embodied in application software executable on the user's local device. It would be additionally desirable for such a system and method for processing flagged words in audible communications to utilize a general information relating to content providers and unique information relating to a user's profile in determining the relevant or related content to avail to the user.
The Applicant's invention described herein provides for a system and method adapted to allow a user to be automatically presented with digitally available information or content related to words spoken or heard by a user. The primary components in Applicant's system and method for processing flagged words in audible communications are a local computer device containing instructions embodied in software and a server computer system containing instructions embodied in software. When in operation, the system and method for processing flagged words in audible communications enables a user to receive actionable information and/or advertisements relevant to a user's conversations or media heard (and/or viewed) in real time. As a result, many of the limitations imposed by prior art systems are removed.